Jacket
by WritingRowlet
Summary: "First you steal my jacket, and then you clearly use some sort of mind control to make me think you're cute, and then you make me kiss you. None of that is fair." *Klance*


"Here, jackie-jackie-jacket," Lance called as he crawled on his hands and knees, looking around desperately for his jacket. How he'd lost it, he had no idea. It was right on the sofa, _right there_ , when the paladins had started training that morning. Now, it had disappeared into the clothing-void and Lance was losing his fucking mind. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Hunk asked from the doorway.

Lance popped up onto his feet and dusted off his hands, glancing around once again. "I lost my jacket…" he explained. "Which makes _no_ sense, 'cause I know I left it in here this morning. Like I'm 99% sure it was right here!"

Hunk glanced to the sofa, then back to Lance as his face dropped. "Have you checked your room?" he asked.

Lance glared at him, side-stepping toward the doorway. "Have I checked my room? What kind of question – what _idiota_ doesn't check his room before losing his mind? Certainly not this guy, obviously…" Just like that, Lance bolted off toward the sleeping quarters.

He checked his room thoroughly, and the jacket was nowhere to be found. It wasn't under his bed, on his bed, or on the floor with random crap he'd collected since space missions became a thing. The only thing he was able to actually find was that one cool clicker ring toy he usually kept in his jacket.

How did someone just lose their jacket? Clearly, this had to be the work of some Altean ghost with a thing for awesome jackets. And if Lance knew anything about ghosts from horror movies, this was usually about the time the ghost should pop up behind him and strangle him with his own jacket. So, he braced himself with screwed-shut eyes and stiff shoulders, only for the action to never happen.

Dammit. At least if he was strangled with his jacket he'd know where it was!

Lance trudged out of his room and dragged his feet as he paced the hallway. It had to be on the ship, and unless he was right about the Altean ghost, there were only a few places it could actually be. Obviously, his room and the common room were out. That left the dining room, the kitchen, and the sky deck as the most likely places.

However, all that planning went out the window when he looked up and saw his jacket round the corner.

"Aha!" Lance shouted, "I frickin' knew it!" He bolted off after the ghost, rounding the corner with fists up as he prepared to kick some paranormal _ass_. But, he was not met with just a floating jacket; instead Keith stood in front of him, back to Lance. "Keith?" Lance called, confusion knitted in his voice. "What are you-"

Before he could finish his question, Keith shot off like a rocket.

" _¡Mierda!_ " Lance took off after him. Why was Keith wearing his jacket?! He had his own! Granted, it _was_ basically a frickin' crop-top jacket, but still! He didn't need to steal Lance's! The least he could've done was ask first.

Eventually, height difference beat out speed difference and Lance caught up to Keith. But, instead of just grabbing his shoulder and turning him around like a _sane person_ , he tackled Keith to the floor.

Keith squirmed under Lance, raising his legs as he kicked uselessly. Lance had restrained his arms, but that didn't stop him from attempting to break free from the hold.

"Struggle all you want, but I have two older brothers and three younger. I can do this all day," Lance said smugly.

Keith huffed and stopped struggling, deciding to save his energy.

"Soooo," Lance drew out, "Why, pray tell, are you wearing my jacket when you have a perfectly good one of your own?"

"None of your business…" Keith grumbled, turning his head away from Lance. That just served to tick Lance off even more.

"None of – _dude_ , it's _mine_!" Lance fussed.

If he'd been paying attention, Lance would've noticed the blush on Keith's face. But, he was too preoccupied with telling Keith off about _personal property_ and how if he wanted to borrow the jacket he should've just _asked_.

That one caught Keith's attention. "What was that?" Keith turned back to look at Lance, brow furrowed. "You're saying if I _asked_ , you'd have let me take your jacket?"

Now Lance floundered. Was that what he implied? Come to think of it, looking at Keith, he was finding that he didn't really _mind_ the red paladin taking his jacket. He was more bothered by the fact he didn't know where it was…that couldn't mean anything. Totally not.

But, if it didn't mean anything, then why was Lance getting flustered. Their position wasn't exactly an innocent one to the perverted mind, and with Lance's jacket being a bit too big for Keith…

A blush rose on Lance's face. Shit. There was no possible way he enjoyed this. Keith certainly did _not_ look cute…nope, nope, nopity-nope-nope.

"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked. Lance's grip on his wrists had weakened considerably, and it just made Keith smirk. He slipped his hand out and took Lance's face in his hands. "Is there a problem with this?"

Lance's eyes went wide as saucers and the heat radiating off his face could cook an egg. This wasn't good; Keith was not supposed to have this kind of an effect on him. Shit. Shitshitshit.

Before Lance knew what he was doing, he'd pressed his lips to Keith's. He gave up hovering over the other boy and instead flopped onto his side, dragging Keith with him. Lance held on to the collar of his jacket, using it to bring them closer. Keith ran a hand through Lance's short hair, laughing into the kiss lightly.

Lance pulled away, a glare on his face. "That's not fair," was all he was capable of saying.

"What's not fair?" Keith asked, managing to sit up and lean on his elbow.

"All of this," Lance said, gesturing to the space around them. "First you steal my jacket, and then you _clearly_ use some sort of fucking mind control to make me think you're cute, and then you make me kiss you. None of that is fair."

There was a moment of silence before Keith busted out laughing. Lance pouted, puffing his cheeks as he watched the jacket thief full-body laugh until he landed himself in a coughing fit. Once the coughing subsided and Keith was finally able to get ahold of himself, Lance sighed and sat up. "Are you done laughing at me, jerk?"

Keith nodded and fully sat up himself, scooting closer to Lance. "Glad to know you think I'm cute…" he said, a smirk playing too uncharacteristically on his lips. The look made Lance blush once again, and Lance had to wonder when the _hell_ Keith learned mind-control, because that was clearly an unfair advantage.

"Shut up, mullet-head…" Lance grumbled as he looked away. He chanced a look back at Keith to see the other boy leaning back on his palms and damn that mind control! Keith was not supposed to look cute; he was a horrible, gross, mullet-having weirdo! "So, why did you take my jacket in the first place?" Lance asked, leaning toward Keith.

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. "Everything that just happened and that's still your main concern?" he grumbled. When he realized Lance was 100% serious, Keith sighed and tugged on the sleeves. "If you really want to know…it's just comfortable…"

"Isn't your own jacket comfortable?" Lance deadpanned, unsatisfied with the answer given.

"Not that kind of comfortable, stupid," Keith said. Lance tossed his arms in the air, giving up deciphering that bullshit. Keith groaned and tossed his head back, wondering not for the first time what he did to deserve this torture. "I meant…" he couldn't believe he was about to say it out loud, "I meant that it, y'know, it's warm and big and…smells like you…" He mumbled the last part, hoping it wouldn't be questioned.

"Wait – you like my smell?"

Well, when you put it that way it just sounds odd. Why did Lance have to be so good at making cute things sound odd? It ruined everything.

"Does that mean you like me?" Lance asked, a purr in his voice.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Keith sneered, "The jacket or the kiss?"

"Aw, that's so embarrassing," Lance snickered.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Keith shot back. "You said I'm cute and you're the one that kissed me first!"

"OK, that's beside the point," Lance said. Why did Keith have to ruin his fun? He hopped to his feet, making Keith watch him as Lance pressed his lips to the side of Keith's head.

"What was that?" Keith asked, watching as Lance headed toward the door.

"That was just a warm up," Lance said with a wink. "Keep the jacket, it distracts from the hair."

 **Help I've fallen into klance and I can't get up!**


End file.
